Power distributions systems usually employ multiple phases to receive power for a load. Since a power distribution system usually powers a load that is not designed to pull power equally from each phase, an imbalance occurs between the amounts of power that are pulled from the different phases. The imbalance decreases efficiency of how the power is used, wastes resources of the power infrastructure, and over stresses components (e.g., copper wires, transformers, capacitor banks, breaker panels, etc.) that are distributing the power.
Currently, smart power distribution units (PDUs) are being increasingly used to increase energy efficiency of smart grids, data centers, buildings, etc. by turning off power to particular devices at particular points in time. However, simultaneously, these smart PDUs exacerbate problems associated with imbalance of power in power distribution systems.